Baby Harry
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: Jessie made a potion for Harry to test...the results...not good. Chapter 2 & 3 ^!!!
1. Chapter 1: The whoops my bad accident

Baby Harry?! O_o;;  
  
Chapter 1: The whoops my bad accident  
  
By: Red-Wings-gurl  
  
A/N: It's another year at Hogwarts. This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. I know this kind of fic might have been done lots of times but mine is a bit different. So just enjoy the fic.  
  
Inside the Gryffindor common room, Jessie was making a potion that she had found in the Standard book of spells book four. She was mixing the ingredients in the cauldron. This time she wasn't testing it. Her cousin, Harry, came down from the boys' dormitory and into the common room to see what his cousin was doing. "What are you making?" Harry asked. "Just making some potion I got out of the Standard book of spells book four." Jessie told him. "But I want you to test it. Please Harry?" Jessie asked. "Well okay. But what is it supposed to do?" He asked. "Its' supposed to make someone smarter than they already are." Jessie said.  
  
Harry didn't really need to be any smarter but he did it for his cousin so that he wouldn't disappoint her. He took a goblet full of the potion and drank it. He felt a bit funny and started to get smaller, but not like shrinking but small like child size. Jessie watched in shock as she seen Harry's robes on the floor.  
  
"Where did he go?" Jessie asked herself as Harry's robes started moving. "Oh Lord, please don't tell me what I think that happened." Jessie said as she lifted the robes off the ground and seen a child that looked about a year old. He had dark messy hair, shiny green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  
  
Jessie was in shock of this. What would she do? What could she tell Professor McGonagall? Just then, Ron and Hermione came in. Hermione gasped at the sight and so did Ron. "Uh, I can explain!" Jessie said panicky. Jessie explained to them of what happened. "I guess I accidentally read the wrong spell. But what am I going to do, you guys?" Jessie asked in a panicked manner.  
  
Harry laughed at Jessie as she said that. "Great, now my own cousin laughs at me while I get in trouble." Jessie said. Harry giggled at her. "Well, I think you should tell, McGonagall." Hermione said. "Are you crazy?! She'll kill me because of what I have done." Jessie said. "Tell Dumbledore if you're afraid to tell Professor McGonagall." Ron said to Jessie. "Yeah, I guess you're right. He'll understand the situation." Jessie said.  
  
Jessie walked in the corridors to Professor Dumbledore's office with baby Harry in her arms covered in his robes. When she got to the staircase she said the password. "Lemon drop." Jessie said as the staircase grew and stopped. She walked up the stairs passing the sleeping pictures and into Professor Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, as it seemed that he was expecting to see Jessie come in. "Uh, Professor Dumbledore, I have a bit of a problem." Jessie said as she was still holding Harry. "Tell me, Jessie." Dumbledore said kindly. "I made a potion that could make people a bit smarter than they already are, and Harry had tested it. But it all went wrong." Jessie said as she looked down at Harry's robes. "Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked as his blue eyes twinkled from behind his half moon glasses. "Harry is here." Jessie said as she passed Professor Dumbledore Harry's robes.  
  
Dumbledore peeked inside the robes as he saw a baby Harry inside. "You turned your cousin into a baby?" Dumbledore asked. "Yeah, on accident. I guess I read the wrong spell. But I'm really sorry, Professor Dumbledore, please don't expel me." Jessie said as she almost began to cry. "I'm not going to expel you, but you will get punishment. You will have to take care of your cousin, but at home, I will send all students home so when Harry is normal again, owl me and everyone will come back to school." Dumbledore said. "Oh thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Jessie said as she left his office and back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The next morning, everyone was found out why they were going back home so early. And every parent has been notified. Jessie was in a compartment by herself with Harry. Two people came in and sat with her. "How is he doing?" asked Hermione. "He's doing fine." Jessie told her. "You're not going to go back and live with the Dursley's and take care of him, are you?" Ron asked worriedly. "No, I had a better plan. Today when I get back home I have to buy Harry some baby stuff, then go to the airport and buy two tickets back to Detroit, Michigan." Jessie said. "How long will it take him to be normal again?" Hermione asked. "Every two weeks he'll be a year older. So in about . . . maybe twenty-six weeks he'll be himself again." Jessie said. "Twenty- six weeks? That will be a long time. How will we be able to see him?" Ron asked. "I'll owl you guys letters with pictures of him. That will keep you guys updated on him so you won't worry." Jessie said.  
  
"Lucky he had a bottle this morning. Or he might be crying by now." Jessie said. As the hours were passing by Harry had woken up. He looked at Ron, Hermione, and Jessie. He smiled at Ron and Hermione, as they were both asleep. Harry looked at Jessie's long hair and pulled it. "Ow!" Jessie said as he tugged at her hair. "Har!" He yelled out. This immediately woke up Ron and Hermione. "You guys, get his hand off my hair." Jessie said. Hermione didn't pick him up because he would grab her hair, so Ron decided to pick him up. "Luckily I have a hair thingy." Jessie said as she tied her hair into a ponytail and Ron gave Harry back to her. He smiled at his cousin and giggled. "I must admit, he looks pretty cute for a baby." Jessie said as Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
The train finally got to platform 9 ¾. The Weasley's offered a ride for Jessie and accepted it. It would be impossible for her to drag her stuff, Harry's stuff, and Harry at the same time. They arrived at number four Privet drive. Jessie dragged in Harry's case, Her case, Her owl and Harry's owl. She waved to the Weasley's with Harry in her left arm. She walked inside and met face to face her foster dad. "Uh, hi dad." Jessie said, as she didn't really have time to talk. "You're home early, where's Harry at?" dad asked.  
  
"He . . . didn't want to come back. He went with the Weasley's." Jessie lied to her father. "Oh did he?" dad asked. "Yes dad, he did." Jessie said getting a bit frustrated. "Now if you would excuse me I have to pack a few things, buy stuff, and buy two airline tickets." Jessie said as she walked up the stairs and went to her room. "Wonder where she's going?" He asked himself. "Petunia! I need to talk to you!" dad yelled.  
  
Jessie had her stuff packed. She laid Harry on his bed and packed some of his stuff. She didn't really bother to pack any of his clothes as she was going to go shopping for his clothes in Michigan. Jessie found a handy stroller in a closet that was in her room. She never knew anything would be in there. Jessie carried the stroller down the stairs along with Harry. She placed him in there and left the Dursley's house. Jessie shopped at a CVS or whatever and bought diapers, baby wipes, baby formula, bottles, baby shampoo, toys, and bibs.  
  
Jessie arrived back at the Dursley's house and all three Dursley's were waiting there for her as if they were wild animals waiting for prey. "Oh, hi mum, dad, Dudley. Nice day today, huh?" She asked. "Jessie! You never told us you had a baby!" mum shrieked. "It's not my baby! I have never had a baby, now excuse me I have to drop off stuff and be on my way again." Jessie said impatiently as she took Harry out and the bags of baby stuff out and went upstairs. She smelled something funny and smelled Harry. "Oh Jesus, Harry. You stink. But I have never changed a baby before. Well I should learn on my own." Jessie said as she unwrapped the diaper on Harry. The smell filled the whole room.  
  
"Oh man." Jessie said as she covered her nose with her shirt. "You stink very badly." Jessie said as this comment made Harry giggle. She wiped him with about three or four baby wipes, put them in his old diaper and tossed them in a little garbage can. She put a new diaper on his bottom. "There, no more smelly diaper." Jessie said. Harry smiled when Jessie said that. She grabbed the stuff and put it in a suitcase with all of their other stuff. Jessie dragged the suitcase down the stairs. She went back up and got the two owls that were in their cages. And finally Jessie came back down with baby Harry in her arms and placed him in the stroller.  
  
Jessie had Harry's glasses in her shirt pocket (A/N: Yes she is not in her robes any more) so that they would be safe. Jessie calls for a cab on the phone. "While we wait for the cab I'll make you some bottles of formula." Jessie said as she made two bottles so that when he's hungry on the plane she could stick a bottle in his mouth. After that she looked for a baby car seat, she found one in the cupboard under the stairs. Ten minutes later the cab arrived. Jessie stuck the bottles, some toys, bibs, and wipes in the baby bag and carried the suitcase outside and into the trunk. She set up the baby seat in the cab and put Harry in it. He gurgled when she did this. He stuck the stroller in the trunk and slammed it and got inside the cab along with the two owls.  
  
"Where to?" asked the cabdriver. "To the nearest airport, please." Jessie said as she played with Harry. "Bye, bye?" Harry asked. "Yes Harry, we're going bye bye to America." Jessie said. About fifteen or twenty minutes later the cab arrived. Jessie got out the two owls, the suitcase, the stroller, and Harry along with the baby seat. She paid the cab driver. Jessie threw away the baby seat and put Harry in the stroller. She got one of the trolley things to put the suitcase, and the two owls on. Jessie had to do that and push Harry in the stroller at the same time. Jessie bought the last two tickets to Michigan and went to a gift shop. She bought one of those backpack things to put babies in. Jessie abandoned the stroller and put Harry in the backpack thing and carried him in it on her back. Jessie got to the security and put the stuff on the moving thing. She went through and no beep went off. Jessie went to the luggage place and put the suitcase in there. She didn't trust the machine of what it would do to Kyle and Hedwig. Jessie decided to call her mom to let her know.  
  
Jessie pressed the area code and the phone number and waited for an answer. "Hello?" said the voice on the phone. "Mom is that you?" Jessie asked. "Yes Jessie, what did you want?" asked her mom. "I wanted to let you know that I want you to be at the Detroit Metro airport tomorrow morning at 8 A.M." Jessie said. "Are you coming home?" asked her mom excitedly. "For now, I have a bit of a problem, that's why I'm coming home." Jessie said. "Well don't worry I'll be there at 8 A.M. tomorrow. Are you about to board the plane?" her mom asked. "In about five minutes." Jessie said as Harry giggled. "Who was that?" Jessie's mom asked. "Uh, I'll explain when I get there, got to go. Bye mom. Love you." Jessie said. "Love you too sweetie, bye." Her mom said, and hung up.  
  
"Will all passengers that are going to Michigan please board the plane now." Said a voice from the speaker. "Well, that's us bud, we better get going. Jessie said as she picked up the two cages. Harry smiled at her. She handed the ticket woman the tickets and got aboard the plane. She settled Harry in his seat and buckled the seat belt for him. Jessie buckled herself in and thought: "Wow, this is my very first time on a plane! This is not going to be so bad after all to watch Harry." She looked at Harry, who had already fallen asleep. "Awww . . . he fell asleep. Well I don't blame him * glances at her watch * it's ten 'o clock. I better sleep too, soon we'll be in Michigan." She thought to herself and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Was this cool or what? Tell me in your reviews please!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Airplanes and new people

Baby Harry O_o;;  
  
Chapter 2: Airplanes & new people  
  
By: Red-Wings-gurl  
  
A/N: Another chapter!!!! Whoopee, yeah well it looks like they're finally off to Michigan. And Jessie will see her mum again =). I am going to answer some questions that reviews asked me. 1. No Jessie doe's not look like Dudley. Jessie is a thin/ a bit muscular Mexican with long black hair and brown eyes. 2. Jessie is related to Harry by being a new cousin. If you read the intro of, A new cousin coming into your life, then you will understand and know more about Jessie. Well just enjoy the fic for now. Oh wait I need a disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other things I use in this fic, except Jessie and her family is what I own.  
  
On the airplane, the flight attendant is trying to wake up Jessie.  
  
"Miss! Miss!" She kept saying and trying to wake her up. Jessie finally woke up.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Your baby is crying." The flight attendant said as she pointed to Harry who was indeed crying.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry." Jessie said as she picked up Harry and got out one of his bottles and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
"How many more hours till we get to Michigan?" Jessie asked the flight attendant.  
  
"About an hour." The flight attendant said. "Okay, thanks." Jessie said as the flight attendant walked away. Some people were staring at her still after that had happened.  
  
After the hour was up the flight attendant was on the P.A system.  
  
"We are now landing in Detroit, Michigan. Please make sure you have all of your belongings. Thank you for choosing Blarg airlines."  
  
"Blarg airlines? I never knew there was such thing." Jessie thought to herself. "Well Harry, you're about to meet some family of mine and see the nice scenery's of Michigan." Jessie told Harry as he smiled.  
  
Jessie put Harry in the baby backpack thing and picked up the two cages. She walked out with everyone else. When she got out her mom was waiting in a chair like other people would do to see their loved ones.  
  
Jessie ran to her mom, put down the cages and hugged her mom. "Its' good to see you, sweetie." Her mom said, as she was about to cry.  
  
"Don't cry mom, I'm here. I know how you must have felt after being gone for almost a year at least I think." Jessie said. Jessie's mom felt something on her daughters back.  
  
"What is on your back?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Oh, this is my cousin. You know with the people I live with on number four Privet drive. And the school I told you about of where I go to." Jessie said.  
  
"Yes, and?" her mom asked.  
  
"Well, I have to tell you in private. There are too many people around to tell you about it." Jessie said with a look on her face that said not here mom.  
  
"Oh, okay." Said her mom.  
  
Jessie picked up the cages and got a trolley thing. She went to the luggage place and got the luggage. They both went though security with no beep.  
  
"Here let me help you." Jessie's mom said as she got the suitcase. "This is light." She said.  
  
"Oh, that's because I only packed important stuff in there." Jessie said as they were heading toward the parking lot.  
  
They got into the light blue minivan. On the outside it looked small but on the inside it was pretty big. Her mom started up the car. Jessie had to hold Harry since she didn't have a baby seat.  
  
"Now can you tell me?" her mom asked.  
  
"Yes, I made a potion at school and had Harry to test it. It was supposed to make people smarter but it all went wrong. The result was that he is a baby." Jessie said as they were driving out of the parking lot.  
  
"So you accidentally turned your 'cousin' into a baby?" her mom asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jessie said. They arrived home in a half hour.  
  
Jessie sighed and thought, "It's good to be back home again." Harry looked up at Jessie and smiled. He tried to grab Jessie's ponytail but it was out of reach. They walked inside the house with the luggage and Harry.  
  
Jessie set the luggage down and need to ask her mum a question.  
  
"Mum, can you help me take care of Harry?" Jessie asked her mum.  
  
"Yeah, I'll help you. Do you need help changing his diaper or what?" Jessie's mum asked.  
  
"Well, here's the deal, if I do house chores for every week, will you buy the baby stuff for him. Like a high chair, baby seat, crib, and a play pen?" Jessie asked hoping her mother will agree.  
  
Would she agree or disagree?  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have to do the chores all day. You'll still need to take care of him. But when you're doing chores I'll watch him." Jessie's mum said.  
  
"Thanks mum, you're the greatest." Jessie said hugging her mum.  
  
Jessie had picked up the luggage and took it to her room. She looked around and everything of course seemed different. Some of her posters were on the wall. Which she did of course bring back her Eminem posters. Jessie had made Harry a place to sleep. Harry didn't really like it but Jessie didn't notice. Jessie was really tired, she had only gotten about seven hours of sleep. She crawled onto her bed, covered herself with the covers, and laid her head onto the pillow. Jessie was glad to be back in her old bed. She closed her eyes for a minute, later they opened up and there was a racket of noise, Harry was crying. Jessie had gotten up and picked up Harry.  
  
"What more do you want?" Jessie asked Harry, even though if he might not have understood her.  
  
Jessie placed Harry onto the bed Jessie laid on. At least he was quiet now. Jessie lay on the floor.  
  
"Don't even think about falling off the bed and landing on me." Jessie said in a somewhat serious tone.  
  
But alas, he did fall off and land on her. Jessie yelped a bit. There was a muffled cry coming up from the attic. Jessie might have awoken her brother's baby.  
  
"Oh great," Jessie thought. "now I'm in serious trouble." There were sounds of footsteps from upstairs. One pair was probably going to the crying baby, the other was coming downstairs.  
  
A tall figure had opened Jessie's bedroom door. The tall figure was Jessie's brother, David.  
  
"Jessie, I'm glad you're back and all but can you" David was cut off at the sight of Jessie, who was now standing up, holding Harry in her arms.  
  
"Before you say anything else, no this is not my child, it's my cousin." Jessie said.  
  
"Oh, 'cause I was going to say something but now that you told me." David had said.  
  
"It's a very long story, and I didn't mean to wake up your baby. This little guy here had fallen onto me which made me yelp loud and accidentally woken up your child." Jessie said.  
  
"It's okay." David said noticing some bags under her eyes. "You look tired." David said to Jessie.  
  
"Oh, this little bundle of joy only gave me seven hours of sleep." Jessie said. She noticed some bags under his eyes. "And probably your little bundle of joy has been keeping you and Becky up to?" Jessie asked her brother.  
  
"Yep, but right now she's probably been put back to sleep. I talk to you later." David said as he was leaving.  
  
"Yeah, bye David." Jessie said. She closed the door and placed Harry onto the bed again. "Please, are you going to let me sleep?" She asked Harry.  
  
It looked as though he had sighed and nodded.  
  
"Good, now goodnight, Harry." Jessie said as she had gotten her covers and pillow and given Harry his own pillow and blanket. Jessie had fallen right to sleep and 10:30 am was shown on her alarm clock. Harry had fallen asleep too.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry Potter a baby?  
  
That's right. It all started at Hogwarts. His cousin, Jessie, accidentally turned 'the boy who lived' into a baby. Jessie is now taking care of Harry in The United States of America, in Detroit, Michigan. This was served to Jessie as punishment from headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. It takes two weeks for Harry to be a year older. Soon all of Hogwarts students will return to school when Harry is back to his normal state.  
  
"Hmm." Said a figure in a cave. "Harry has been turned into a baby? No wonder he hasn't sent me any letters." The figure in the cave was Sirius Black. There was somebody else inside the cave with him. "Do you think we should visit Harry for a little while, Moony?" Sirius asked, which the other person was Remus Lupin.  
  
"Well yeah, I guess we should visit, but how are we going to see him? We don't know which house they live in. And we certainly cannot just knock on their door and see if we can visit him. So its half and half, half a good idea, half a bad idea, Padfoot." Moony had said.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll look all over Detroit for Harry then. C'mon, we better go and get to the nearest airport in London and fly over to Detroit and see Harry." Sirius said as he transformed into a black dog.  
  
"Okay, lead the way then, Padfoot." Remus said as the black dog was going out of the cave.  
  
* * *  
  
It was one 'o clock in the afternoon. Jessie had just woken up. Jessie got up from the floor and looked at Harry, he was still sleeping. Jessie tiptoed out the room quietly and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. She wasn't the only person awake in the house. Her mum and dad were up too, sitting at the table talking about something.  
  
"No she isn't a teen mother, Kenny. She told me that she accidentally turned her 'cousin' into a baby." Jessie's mum had said to her father.  
  
"She's lying. How the hell can you turn your 'cousin' into a baby?" Jessie's dad asked her mum.  
  
"Maybe it's because I'm a witch." Said an angry sort of voice that startled the parents. Jessie was a bit mad because her dad said that she was lying.  
  
"You're. a what?" Asked a pale looking dad.  
  
"I said, maybe it's because I'm a witch." Jessie repeated herself.  
  
Jessie's father looked as though he was going to faint. Her mother didn't look pale or was about to faint. It looked as though she had understood that Jessie was a witch. Her mum also noticed the glasses and scar on her forehead.  
  
"What's that on your forehead?" Jessie's mum had asked.  
  
"Oh, I got this from an evil wizard who tried to kill me. His name was lord Voldermort. He used a curse to kill me but it bounced off my forehead and went to him. But he hasn't died. He's probably somewhere trying to recover or something. That's why Harry has no parents. That evil thing has killed his parents with the curse. Now he has to live with those horrible people at number four Privet Drive." Jessie told both mum and dad. They didn't say anything.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius and Remus were almost to the airport, until Remus had said something.  
  
"Padfoot, I don't think they'll allow 'animals' to just get on planes like that. You have to be in a animal cage or something." Remus said. Sirius gave Remus a 'do I have to' look.  
  
Remus bought a cage from a store and carried it all the way to the airport. Remus opened the cage door and let Sirius in. Then closed it and took him inside. He bought one ticket to Detroit, Michigan. Then went through the scanner. No beep. And had to wait ten minutes to board the plane.  
  
The ten minutes were up and they had boarded the plane. Nobody had sat next to Remus, so he set Sirius' cage next to him. About ten minutes later the plane had taken off.  
  
* * *  
  
The time was now three 'o clock in the afternoon. Jessie had just fed and changed Harry's diaper. They were dancing to some music, which was very amusing. They were dancing to J'Lo's 'All I have'. Jessie was also singing to it. After that they were playing peek-a-boo. Later Jessie had to do some house chores. Jessie's mum was watching Harry.  
  
After the chores were done, Jessie's mum had an idea to go to Blockbuster and rent some movies. Jessie rented '8 mile', some little kid tapes for Harry, and a videogame for N64. They watched the movie, the tapes, and played the game for N64. Jessie fed and changed Harry's diaper again. Before you knew it, the time was nine 'o clock at night. Harry had just fallen asleep. Jessie put Harry to bed and decided to go to bed too. It was a long day today. Too much fun and excitement. Jessie had to put the radio on low so that the music could get her to sleep. (Seems familiar almost like Fluffy? It's true; music gets me to sleep at night. Yeah, I know, its' weird.)  
  
* * *  
  
The 'Blarg' airplane had just landed. Remus had taken Sirius' cage and got off the plane. He went through scanner. No beep. And went out of the airport. They were looking for a hideout to hide at. They had to travel to some forest and hideout there.  
  
"You don't have to be animagus now, Padfoot. We're not in London anymore." Remus told Sirius. Sirius had gotten out of animagus form.  
  
"Thank goodness these Americans aren't looking for 'Sirius Black' like those people in London. I guess we'll search for Harry tomorrow, Moony. We'll need to sleep and be on our way tomorrow." Sirius said.  
  
Both men had laid down in a different area. Tomorrow they would go and look for Harry and visit him.  
  
A/N: Was this a good chapter or what? Didn't expect to see Sirius or Remus did you? Watch out for chapter 3 you guys. 


	3. Chapter 3: The journey of Moony and Padf...

Baby Harry O_o;;  
  
Chapter 3: The journey of Moony and Padfoot and the very bad nightmare  
  
By: Red Wings gurl  
  
A/N: Chapter three!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the late update for the second chapter. You know how it is when you got school five days a week and get homework for the weekend. Yeah, * ahem * I bet all you guys were surprised that I put Sirius and Remus in there right? Well enjoy chapter three you guys.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does'. She is the greatest. But, she doesn't own my family or me. HA HA!!!! I do own something . I'll shut up now. Oh yeah, I don't own smilevilles 'foof' phase.  
  
Sirius and Remus have been looking almost everywhere for two weeks now.  
  
"Maybe we should give up." Remus said. He looked a bit tired.  
  
"I'm not giving up yet. We just need to look harder. We've only searched the city streets, not the neighborhoods." Sirius told Remus.  
  
Remus sighed and followed Sirius down a neighborhood street.  
  
Meanwhile at Jessie's house. Jessie is trying to bathe Harry but he keeps trying to splash her.  
  
"C'mon Harry, quit trying to splash me!" Jessie told Harry.  
  
But then.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Oh foof." Jessie said all wet.  
  
Harry laughed at Jessie. "Wet!" Harry said.  
  
Then.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Double foof." Jessie said again. She avoided getting wet again. "C'mon Harry, quit horsing around." Jessie said a bit mad.  
  
Then again.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Jessie growled a bit and said to Harry.  
  
"If you're going to keep splashing, then I'll take Mr. Ducky out of the tub." Jessie said and took 'Mr. Ducky' out of the tub.  
  
Harry was getting teary eyed and started to cry.  
  
"DDDDUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled as he cried.  
  
"You promise you won't splash me anymore?" Jessie asked Harry.  
  
"Pwomiss." Harry had said in baby talk.  
  
He wasn't a one year old any more. He was a pain in the butt two year old.  
  
"Good, now will you let me finish washing you up?" Jessie asked him.  
  
"Yep, but I want Mr. Ducky back." Harry said demandingly.  
  
"Okay, you can have 'Mr. Ducky' back." Jessie said and put the rubber duck back in the tub. She continued to wash him up.  
  
After Harry was squeaky clean, Jessie had to put Harry into a 'cool' outfit.  
  
"How some plain blue jeans, boring white shoes, and a plain white t-shirt?" Jessie asked him.  
  
" 'Ow about. no." Harry said.  
  
"Ah, a smart arse eh? Well, at least you know a style. How about some baggy blue jeans, some little Nike's, and a white t-shirt?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yep!!!" Harry said with a smile on his face. " 'Ou is cool Kitty."  
  
Kitty was a nickname for Harry to call Jessie. It seemed that Jessie was a bit too complicated for him to say.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm great." Jessie said with a grin on her face. "I'm even cooler with Mr. Man here."  
  
Mr. Man was a nickname for Harry when he was good . which is about (takes out a calculator) 3 percent of the time.  
  
"So, you ready for your picture, Mr. Man?" Jessie asked Harry.  
  
"Yep!!! I been ready." Harry told Jessie.  
  
"Oh wait! Before we forget. You need your glasses." Jessie said and got out Harry's glasses.  
  
"Awww! Do I 'ave too, Kitty?" Harry asked Jessie.  
  
"Yeah, I'm wearing glasses, did I ever say 'if you wear glasses, you're not cool'?" Jessie had asked him.  
  
Harry sighed  
  
"No." Harry said. Jessie had placed the glasses on him.  
  
"Well, lets go, short stuff." Jessie said.  
  
"Aye! 'Ou pwomissed 'ou wou'nt say dat!" Harry said a bit mad.  
  
"Okay, okay, don't lose your temper. Lets go, the camera's waiting for us." Jessie said and left out the room. Harry trailing behind.  
  
Jessie's mum was taking the picture with the wizard camera. Jessie was sitting in a chair with Harry on her lap. Jessie had told her mum that she needed two pictures to send to her friends. Her mum wanted one too so that made three.  
  
"You two ready?" Jessie's mum asked.  
  
"Yeah, we were born ready." Jessie said.  
  
"Yep, we were born ready." Harry said.  
  
"Heh, he's almost like a mini version of me. Except that he's a boy and needs work on his vocabulary." Jessie had thought.  
  
"Okay, smile." Jessie's mum said.  
  
Harry had a big grin on his face, but Jessie just smiled.  
  
CLICK!  
  
"Well that's the first picture, now for the next." Jessie's mum said and put down the first picture. She was ready to take another one.  
  
CLICK!  
  
"Now for the third." Jessie's mum said again and placed the second picture down.  
  
CLICK!  
  
"I definitely won't do this again." Jessie said looking dazed as if she was seeing stars.  
  
Later after the pictures were taken, Jessie had sent Hedwig to Ron with a picture and a letter. And sent Kyle to Hermione with a picture and a letter. Jessie's mum had to ask her a question, which is pretty amusing.  
  
"How are you two moving in the picture?" She asked.  
  
"That's because it's a wizard camera. There are lots of odd things in the wizarding world. And that's only one of them." Jessie told her mum.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius and Remus were still looking; they were in a different neighborhood near Jessie's house. Remus was looking in the sky and seen a white snowy owl in the sky along with a brown owl.  
  
"Hey Padfoot." Remus said.  
  
"What?" Sirius said.  
  
"Look up there. I think that's Harry's owl. Along with a different owl." Remus said.  
  
"Then we must be getting close!" Sirius said excited. "Wonder where they're going anyways?"  
  
"They might be heading to London. Maybe sending some letters to Ron and Hermione. Who knows?" Remus said.  
  
"I guess we'll just end our search for now and wait till they come back. Then we'll be able to see Harry." Sirius said.  
  
* * *  
  
It was midnight. Jessie was squirming in her sleep and sweating too. She seemed to be dreaming.  
  
* * *  
  
Jessie and Harry were at the Weasley's house. They had gotten there by floo powder. The house seemed deserted. They walked to the table and something had just came out of the fireplace. It was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh, hi Mrs. Weasley. We thought nobody was here for a second. Then you came along." Jessie said and went to hug Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley pulled out a knife from her back. Then Harry had shouted  
  
"LOOK OUT KITTY!!!"  
  
Jessie seen the knife and got out of Mrs. Weasley's death grip hug. Jessie ran over to Harry and picked him up. She went running up the stairs knocking on all of the Weasley's bedrooms. The twins, Percy's, Ron's, the last one was Ginny's and she opened the door.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Ginny. I thought we were goners." Jessie said and looked around.  
  
There was a bunch of lit candles all around the room. And there was a casket by the wall.  
  
"Uh. Ginny. What's going on?" Jessie asked and turned around not to find Ginny but Voldermort.  
  
"It's your funeral." Voldermort said with a knife and stabbed Jessie in the shoulder. She fell to the ground clutching her shoulder. "Finish her off, Wormtail. I'll get the child." Voldermort said.  
  
He looked stronger than ever. Had he gotten stronger ever since the time he tried to kill Jessie? Voldermort was holding a screaming Harry.  
  
"Leave him alone, you asshole!" Jessie yelled as though she didn't have the strength to say anything else.  
  
Wormtail had come over to her. She had never seen him before. He was a short balding guy with a robotic looking hand on his right.  
  
"No." Jessie said as she tried to crawl away but it seemed like something was holding her down.  
  
"Sweet dreams, kid." Wormtail said as he stabbed Jessie in the other shoulder, which made her scream in pain. He stabbed her in the stomach, and finally . in the heart.  
  
Jessie seemed to be gasping for air. She was dying not too slowly. Harry was sobbing very hard after seeing Jessie was being stabbed, and seeing that she was going to die. If she wouldn't die with the curse, then maybe she would die getting stabbed to death. Jessie closed her eyes. She was dead. Wormtail picked her up and placed her into the casket and shut it. But for some reason, Jessie could still hear Harry's screams. And heard something else as well.  
  
"Jessie. Jessie."  
  
* * *  
  
Both of Jessie's eye's shot open. Both of her hands were clutching her scar. It seemed as though the whole family was in her room. Jessie's mum was holding a crying Harry, which he was to clutching his scar. She now clutched her scar in one hand and used the other to help herself up from the floor. She must have fallen on the floor while she was having the nightmare. Everyone asked the same question.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He's back. And more powerful than ever." Jessie managed to get out as she wiped tears from her eyes with her free hand.  
  
"Who?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Voldermort. He's back. And he's in Michigan, searching for Harry and me. He's pretty close to our house too." Jessie said wiping more tears from her eyes with her free hand. Some questions were flying around the room.  
  
"Who's Voldermort?"  
  
"What did she dream about?"  
  
"Why are Harry and Jessie clutching those lightning bolt scars on their foreheads?"  
  
Jessie's mum's voice broke all of the questions.  
  
"Okay everyone! Let's just all go back to sleep. We will discuss everything in the morning."  
  
Everyone left the room except for Jessie's mum, who was still holding Harry in her arms.  
  
"Don't worry, you can tell us everything in the morning. But can I ask you one question?" Jessie's mum asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Jessie said as she let her scar go.  
  
"Why do you and Harry both clutch your scars like that?" Jessie's mum asked curiously.  
  
"It burns. Every time Voldermort is near our scars burn." Jessie told her mum.  
  
"Oh, I thought you two were having either headaches or migraines." Jessie's mum said.  
  
"No, these hurt much worse than any headaches or migraines. The burns are very very painful." Jessie told her mum.  
  
"Well, we better get to bed. You can explain everything tomorrow." Her mum said and placed Harry into his crib.  
  
"Okay, goodnight mum." Jessie said.  
  
"Goodnight, Jessie." Her mum said and turned off the light and shut the door.  
  
"Harry?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked.  
  
"What did you dream about?" She asked.  
  
"I dream 'bout 'ou were being stabbed by man with metal 'and." Harry said in a scared tone.  
  
"Oh, I did too." Jessie said in a scared tone too.  
  
* * *  
  
Today was Saturday October 4th, 2003. It was 10 'o clock in the morning. All of the adults and Jessie were sitting at the table. Harry was in the playpen along with David and Becky's other child, Shane. Becky was holding her baby girl while everyone was at the table.  
  
"Okay, today we are discussing of the events that had happened last night. The only person who holds the information is Jessie." Said Jessie's mum. "But I can answer two questions for you all. First one, who is Voldermort? Voldermort is an evil wizard that has tried to kill Jessie with a curse. But it bounced off her forehead and went back to him. This was a result of why she has a lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Second one, why do both Harry and Jessie clutch their scars? They clutch at their scars when Voldermort is near them. They're scars burn so badly, that they hurt even worse than a headache and a migraine. And maybe with both put together. Now Jessie must answer the last question from last night. What did you dream about?" Jessie's mum asked.  
  
Jessie took a deep breath and was going to tell her story of the dream.  
  
"The dream I had last night will have some people of whom you don't know, but there will be some that you will of course know. Harry and I came out of a fireplace from using floo powder. We were in the Weasley's house. People who you don't know. We were looking around for a bit until somebody else came out of the fireplace too. It was Mrs. Weasley. I said 'oh hi Mrs. Weasley. We thought nobody was around. Until you shown up.' Then she pulled out a knife from her back, Harry yelled 'look out Kitty.' Because Kitty is my nickname for him to call me. I got out of Mrs. Weasley's death grip of a hug and grabbed Harry and took him upstairs. We knocked on all of their doors, until finally the last door. Ginny Weasley was in the room. I said 'oh thank goodness you're here Ginny, I thought we were goners.' I brought Harry in the room and looked around. There were a bunch of candles lit up in the room and by a wall was a casket. I asked her 'Ginny, what's going on here?' I turned around and didn't find Ginny there. Instead, I found Voldermort. He told me 'it's your funeral' and he stabbed me in the shoulder. I fell on the floor clutching my shoulder, which is probably why I was on the floor last night. And I heard him say 'Finish her, Wormtail. I'll get the child.' It seemed as if he was even stronger than ever. He was holding Harry, which he was screaming. I told him; 'leave him alone, asshole. Then, Wormtail came over to me; he was a short balding man with a robotic looking hand. I said 'no' and tried to get away but it seemed as though something was holding me down. He had the knife and said, 'sweet dreams, kid' and stabbed me in my other shoulder. He stabbed in the stomach and in the heart. I started gasping for air and Harry was sobbing hard after he had seen me get stabbed to death and that I was dying. Soon after that I closed my eyes and died. Wormtail picked up my body and placed me into the open casket and shut it. I could still hear Harry screaming. It's as if the curse didn't kill me so he decided to stab me to death so I wouldn't be in the way of him killing Harry. It was horrible." Jessie said and started to sob.  
  
Harry had gotten out of the playpen and ran over to Jessie. She picked him up and hugged him, she was still sobbing.  
  
* * *  
  
It has been about a week now, and the owls were coming back with a reply. Remus and Sirius were asleep in a park. Remus woke up and squinted to see what was in the sky. It was the two owls. Remus was trying to wake up Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot! Padfoot! It's the owls! Get up!" Remus said and started to follow the owls.  
  
Sirius finally got up and looked around. He had seen that Remus was following the owls.  
  
"Moony!!! Wait up!" Sirius yelled and got up and followed him.  
  
The owls went on the side of a brick looking house. They pecked at a window. Sirius and Remus were at the front of the house near the side, incase they hear some conversation. Jessie opened the window.  
  
"Okay, okay, don't break the window. Oh look Harry, it's letters from your friends." Jessie said.  
  
"Yay!" said Harry. Jessie let the owls in and shut the window.  
  
"Yes! Were here!!! We now know which room they're in!!! Let's go see them now!" Sirius said and didn't wait for Remus to answer.  
  
Sirius knocked at the window. Remus got to Sirius too late. Jessie opened the window.  
  
"Who are you?" Jessie asked.  
  
A/N: Pretty good chapter eh? Wait till chapter 4, it might be even better and longer than this. ^_^ 


End file.
